CBR-C
Summary The CBR-C is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $13,500 to purchase and $250 to deploy on a mission. The CBR-C is the ideal choice for ranged combat, and it maintains an acceptable length thanks to the bullpup design and shortened barrel. Its rounds are more than capable of going through most walls and dealing with targets efficiently. The CBR is often used by SWAT with the laser and default mini sight. Overview If you're in the market for a powerful rifle that can hold its own at long range, look no further. The CBR-C is a battle-proven weapon that is guaranteed to fit your needs. With high damage, solid accuracy, and rifle-grade penetration enemies won't be safe behind wood or drywall. The CBR also has great handling, and it can still land shots accurately even when fired at full speed. The most obvious drawback of the CBR-C, however, is its ammunition. With a magazine size of only 10 rounds and a base reserve of 60, the slow reloads will be frequent and pickups will be required during long missions. Preserving ammunition requires a high degree of precision. If the player doesn't have enough damage perks it can take two headshots to kill enemies. Even with the limited ammunition in mind, the CBR-C is still a fantastic method for dealing with distant targets, and it is quite effective against enemy operatives in close-range assaults too. Pair it up with a good backup weapon and you'll find your odds of survival are much better during a loud mission. Pros * High damage per shot. * Very far range allowing for easy counter-sniping. * Low spread, which is decreased even more with Rifle Mastery. * Very high surface penetration. * Relatively easy to refill. Cons * Very hard to conceal. Cannot be concealed when suppressed. If this weapon was to be suppressed, it will become visible. No matter what. * Low amount of bullets per magazine. * Low reserve ammo, even with the Hidden Reserves Perk. Recommended Perks Though the CBR-C is good enough to not need any improvements in accuracy, Rifle Mastery can still come in handy in order to ensure every shot fired hits its intended mark no matter how far away the target is. In addition, it is important to take full advantage of the CBR's damage and effective range. Multiple Vital Targets perks will greatly extend the damage and one-shot kill range of the CBR, making every shot an efficient one even at a distance. Attachments The CBR-C is the ideal weapon for long-range marksmanship, though it can hold its own up close with the right attachments as well. Sight * Mini Sight - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. Equipped on the CBR-C by default. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. * LS6X (+2) - 6x magnification scope with a solid crosshair, ideal for extreme distances but almost unusable in close quarters. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A standard muzzle brake that eliminates some of the recoil from the rifle. * Suppressor (+2) - A large suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate dark areas and reveal your position. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. Grip * Folding Grip - A lightweight grip which helps with precision. It can be folded when no longer in use, confirming with the weapon and causing no issues with concealment. * Ergo Grip (+2) - An ergonomic grip designed to fit the shooter's hands for maximum control and precision. Unfortunately, it sticks out quite a bit compared to other grips. * Angled Grip (+1) - A triangular grip which provides a more natural way to hold the weapon. * Stubby Grip (+1) - A shortened vertical foregrip which grants better control over the weapon. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 40 to 60. * The CBR-C is based off the KelTec RFB-C. ** Another thing to mention is that the CBR-C is a Canadian Rifle in the Entry Point universe, whereas its real-life counterpart, the RFB-C, is manufactured in America. * Despite the Mini Sight being the default sight on the CBR, the other sights still take up the usual amount of concealment points when equipped. * It is possible to conceal the base CBR with the use of the Inner Pockets and Hidden Weapons perks, making it the most powerful weapon that can be concealed. * The CBR-C comes with a laser when dropped by SWAT units or SC Soldiers. Gallery MiniSight.png|The default Mini Sight used on the CBR-C. CBRCCantedSights.png|The CBR-C's Canted Sights. RobloxScreenShot20180917 175246097.png|The Suppressor. RobloxScreenShot20180917 175250737.png|The Flash Hider. RobloxScreenShot20180917 175255243.png|The Muzzle Brake. Category:Weapons Category:Rifles